youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Aperture
Aperture is an American YouTuber who makes videos about various interesting scientific topics. These include, but are not limited to, what will happen to earth in 1 billion years, whether or not we're alone in the universe, the concept of time, the size and scale of the universe, and many other topics. About YouTube Channels #Aperture #Zynq Videos Aperture makes videos about various interesting scientific topics. These include, but are not limited to, what will happen to earth in 1 billion years, whether or not we're alone in the universe, the concept of time, the size and scale of the universe, and many other topics. Patreon Patreon Introduction Hi! If you're here, you probably have an idea of who I am, but if not, I'll explain! My name is Mike (more commonly known as "Aperture,") and I have been making YouTube videos for over 10 years! Only in the past year did I decide to create "Aperture" and begin making interesting science and sci-fi videos, and phew, it has changed my life. I love creating videos. It's my passion; however, the videos I create take a very long time to produce. From finding topics, writing scripts, finding music and stock footage, animation, and many other things, it's a very long creative process that can take upwards of 100 hours of work. Here, if you so choose, you can pledge any amount of money you would generously decide to help support the channel and me. This would help me create even more videos on a more frequent basis by helping me get new equipment, purchase stock footage, hire animators, and potentially even help pay for travel costs to make videos! If you don't pledge anything, nothing will change; my content will still be free as it always has been. This is just a place for those who want to help support the channel and help the journey. However, if you do, you can reap the benefits listed on the right side of this page! Reward Goals #$1 or more per month: Discord Reward: $1 will give you a unique role in my Discord for everyone to see PLUS access to private announcements here on Patreon. You'll be the first to know what secret stuff I'm working on! #$5 or more per month: Help Guide My Channel: $5 will give you access to be able to suggest video ideas to me directly + Tier 1 benefits. #$10 or more per month: Your Name In My Description: If you truly want to help support the channel and pledge $10, I will put your name in the description of every video + Tier 2 benefits. #$30 or more per month: Your Name On Screen: If you're a true legend and pledge $30, I will put you on screen at the end of every video + Tier 3 benefits. Stretch Goals #9% Complete (NOT REACHED): If we reach this amount per month due to generous patrons, I'll be able to live comfortably to the point where YouTube could be my full-time job. 'This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on February 14, 2019. ' Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:American YouTubers Category:Educational YouTubers